We Were Forced To Be More Than Just Friends
by hmsjonas
Summary: 3 Sisters. 3 Brothers. Forced into unholy matrimony. The only thing is the boys love to torment the girls and taunt them. Each of them have their reasons of hating eachother. Rated for MINOR abuse, language and future chapters. Includes TeenPreg


WE WERE FORCED  
INTRO  
**Meet the girls**  
**  
Allyson **  
"Hey Allyson! Wait up!"  
_Shows a girl,15, about "5'6 with brown hair just past the shoulders smiling as she turns around to face one of the jocks at her school. She was easily minipulated. And was constantly being taken advantaged of, but never saw it like that._

"Hey Kyle." She flirted.

_Everyone wanted to be her, because she hung out with "Nick Jonas"..._

**She had a totally different life when it came to her mom's friend's sons.**

_If only she could see past his words and see he was just another guy to take advantage of her._ _Except he had her convinced he was helping her by keeping her away from everyone since the incident and if she wanted to stay away from more heart-break she had to stay around him._

"Nick?...Nick stop it." She cowered as she backed into a locker in an empty school hallway. _'How cliche'_ she thought. You could say he was a _bit_ possesive over her.

She knew he did _not_ want to see her with or talking to another guy. Ha! A bit possesive? Try a _lot_.

"Or what?" He smirked, towering over her.

_He had her wrapped around his finger and they both knew it._

**They also knew very well she was not only intimidated by him, but also scared **_**of**_** him...  
**

**Ruby**  
"RUBSTER!!"   
_Shows a girl,17, about "5'7, with shoulder-length hair and natural highlights turning around and running towards her friends attacking them in a group hug. Now out of the three sisters she was the high-energy one. She loved to hang out with her friends and always knew how to bring life to any situation. _

"HEY PEEPSTERS!!" She said using the same enthusiasm as they had before begining the socializing aspect of friends.  
_  
She was the popular one in her grade at the highschool. And she liked it that way..._

**There was just one problem. She too had problems with her mom's friend's sons-particularly the middle one.**

"I don't like you! Never have and never will!" She said leaning against her door with her hand behind her back gripping the door knob.

"Aw, it was one little rumor"

"You ruined my life!"

"Too bad!"  He said leaning down and stealing a kiss from her.

"Ew god! You're so disgusting!" She said pushing him away with her free hand and pushing her door open with her other before turning around and walking into her room slamming the door in his satisfied smirking face.

**Now unlike her younger sister, Ruby was deffinately **_**not**_** intimidated by or scared of Joe. He just enjoyed pissing her off and annoying her...**

**Teuta  
**"Teuta, we need your advice." Her two younger siblings said walking into her room.  
_Shows a girl,19, roughly about "5'8, turning around in her computer chair. She had mid-back length blackish/brownish hair and thinly trimmed brown reading glasses on and a school paper typed up on the computer infront of her. Teuta was, you could say, the smart pants of the three; always doing her homework and getting straight A's since second grade. She always knew exactly what to say and do in any situation._

"What do you need advice on?" She said taking her glasses off. Both Ruby and Allyson walked over to sit on Teuta's bed before begining.

"_Them_." They said simutaneously.

"I see." Teuta said. "Ignore them." She said simply, before turning back around.**  
**  
**You see Teuta knew that by letting the Jonas' annoy her only made them annoy her more. So she learned to "ignore them." It sometimes worked...**

"Hey, goodie-too-shoes." Kevin said walking into her room smirking. She just continued to type on her computer and before long he was gone and she smiled; pleased with herself.

**And sometimes it didn't...**

"Tooty Fruity Fresh 'N' Goodie!!" He called walking up to her in her kitchen later the same night.

"Don't.Call.Me.That!" She said through gritted teeth. Anything Kevin said she could ignore-except for that. That was one thing she dispised to be called.

"But why not?" He fake whined.

"Becau- Wait why are you still here?"

"I guess our parents need to tell us something, I don't know."

**That something turned into a something that would force them to do something they **_**deffinately**_** didn't want to...**

"You guys are going to be getting married!!" Their moms announced that night. All three boys smirked as the girls shreaked and eventually fainted from shock.

**One thing was certain, this was going to be one hell of a ride.**

We Were Forced To Be More Than Just Friends, But I Like It  
_originally posted on myspace_


End file.
